


The truth in tea

by IMAGI_nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is a dork, France will be france, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MY summary sucks i know, NO wait this is totally crack, Sappy, Truth Serum, allez non, although i tried not to, and some Gerita because i'm nice, and some Rusame because why not, atleast i tried, but like not mean drugs, cheap plot, drugged!Arthur, frenemies to lovers, i'm sorry if Francis comes of as creepy, is this how this tagging system works even, just truth drugs, may be considerd crack, read the story pls, sorry if out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAGI_nation/pseuds/IMAGI_nation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This must be a very bad dream, He's gonna kill the bloody frog. That tea had to be spiked. Why can't he lie anymore? Also known as "someone drugged Arthur's Tea and is this the start of WW3?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth in tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my very first fanfic... I've written stuff in Dutch before and have been told I was quite good so i decided "fuck it" let's try something in English for once. and yeah it's Fruk cuz I'm thrash. Also the translations to some phrases in other languages that would be difficult to translate as they change meaning are behind the words in Italic. But words like "Merde","ja", "nein" are common knowledge I think? Worst case scenario you look them up alright ;)?

_\- ENG pov_

 

Arthur was actually having a good day before this mess started. He had a nice English breakfast with tea and it wasn't burned that badly (for once), Francis would have been extremely surprised, that smug French frog. His bad mood didn't even start at the beginning of the meeting which was weird because America was eating burgers while disagreeing with Russia about something silly probably, Italy tried to spoon feed Germany spaghetti and Japan was drawing some explicit stuff involving tentacles and everyone present. No, that wasn't the reason.

France who was grinning and sneaking glances at him while talking to Prussia and Spain, now that was suspicious. But he decided to ignore it seeing as he didn't want to fight with the French bastard today. Actually he decided ignoring him completely was for the best. BIG MISTAKE, he should have noticed that when his tea arrived it wasn't the usual brown colour or that it was Francis who pushed the food cart around instead of China who usually did it. It only took 3 seconds for him to realise this after he drank his tea, but it was too late he had the sudden desire to sleep for a week.

"What the fuck is wrong with him? Hey England if I'm not allowed to sleep during meetings you can't either Jesus dude..."  
"America can't even shut up in my dream he's so obnoxious sometimes... and why does my head hurt so much?"  
"wow rude someone wake him up or I'll kick him"

"Angleterre mon cher you have to wake up now we are in ze middle of a meeting did you forget zat?"  
"Hmmm France and his stupid accent it doesn't matter how much we fight I still think it's endearing"  
"OOOh Hon Hon Hon... Antonio, Gilbert I zink it worked.. Incroyable"  
"wait what?"

Suddenly England's eyes opened. All the countries were standing around him. And before him was France extending his hand for him to stand up.  
"his eyes are such a pretty colour, wait no focus I despise him remember that." "wait did I say that out loud what?"

 

* * *

 

_\- FR pov_

 

Everyone was staring with round eyes at how England was embarrassing himself. Hmmm... maybe he had gone to far with this prank. It was after all just to see how the Brit felt about him, France just couldn't get a good read on him. Sometimes Arthur was mean and snarky and god the amount of times France has wanted to smack him, but then sometimes he'd be a real gentleman and they'd have the best of times together.

and even if most of the time he was like a grumpy old man it actually didn't matter because France was head over heels for the Englishman, his nemesis, his frenemy, his sworn rival (yeah he can go on and on and on). He just wanted to know if England felt the same way and knowing their history there was a big chance that even if England felt that way he might just laugh it off and call him a "stupid frog". France didn't want that you see? He's le pays de l'amour okay? The country of love has a reputation, that he'd gladly put aside for England but not if the Brit doesn't feel the same way. Yeah he's a coward he knows he is, everyone knows.

Anyway enough angst, France had a plan! So a few days ago he used England's secret house key that's hidden underneath the flowerpot (in case of him drunkly misplacing his keys, AGAIN.) and used it to sneak in. England wasn't home he had a meeting with the Prime Minister or with the Queen it didn't matter, England was not here. That doesn't mean France had all the time in the world though, he had to work quickly. He knows where to look but he didn't quite know what he was looking for. Luckily he managed to find England's magic library easily which is actually just two bookcases at the back of his normal library. (England could be dramatic too when he wanted)

He isn't looking for a love spell or potion, just look at what Voldemort had become (yeah Francis read Harry Potter in French of course just to annoy England). No he's looking for something more subtle. And then he found it, a potions book barely used with a thick layer of dust, figures that if England can't cook an egg without almost burning the house down that he also can't prepare potions, Oh well this just means he won't notice if Francis used it for a few days. He filtered trough the pages and the only thing that was subtle enough for his plan to work was the truth serum. He'll mix it with England's tea at the next world meeting yeah that should do the trick. He takes the book and prepares to leave using the backdoor and just in time because then he hears Arthur grumbling at the front of the house.

"HonHonHon trust me mon cher if this works you'll be coming home to me more often"

 

* * *

 

_\- back to the present still FR pov  
_

 

"Francis I know it's you what did you do to me?" said England Angrily "shit shit shit if It is what I think it is they're all going to screw me over and not in a good way, I NEED TO SHUT UP" shouted England

"I did not know England was such a pervert" said Japan interested "tell us more " while he gleefully took notes in a little journal.

"I think Arthur pretty much bedded all of us at one point" said Spain with a big smile "remember the pirate days Gilbert?"

"Hmmm... yeah "THE" pirate days" Gilbert looked at England with a dreamy smile

 "Well no I never did France" Arthur said dejectedly "SHUT UP, you all need to stop asking me questions and then I should be fine" He said more to himself actually because the others weren't listening. They were all smirking in a malicious way, probably planing how to best take advantage of the situation.

France was so glad he went trough with this. Although he really needed to get Arthur separated from this mob of truly evil people.

"Hey England who's the hottest of all of us!" said America with a cheer.

"Francis obviously"

wait no he could let them go at it for a bit longer this was getting good.

"Wait France? Why? I thought you two where rivals" Said Germany who had resigned himself to the fact that the meeting will probably have to be postponed. And was glad that he was allowed to have some fun at England's expense too for once.

As much as England might have tried to clasp his hands in front of his mouth the words still came out "well we are... I'm not sure how I'd define it... it's not that easy and it doesn't mean that I don't want to push him against a wall and have my way with him" England groaned "please stop it guys you are torturing me"

"Nyet why would we? this is starting to become very fun Da?" Russia smiled creepily at the group

"but your interest in Francis isn't purely physical now is it?" Canada asked.

This was the question Francis had been waiting for. He will have to thank Mathieu later even if it doesn't turn out like he wants.

"Matthew, you whom I consider my favourite son? I feel betrayed"

"Hey, rude" America grumbled

"Answer the question Arthur stop deflecting" Matthew said with a strong voice. it's at times like these that people wonder how they never noticed him before after all Canada is the second biggest country in the world.

"No my interest in Francis isn't purely physical" he tries but quickly gives up to stop the next sentence from coming out "I'm also madly in love with him, hell I would marry him if he ever asked again"

"Wait... AGAIN???" they all shouted, some in shock others in glee.

He loved him, oh god... his Angleterre loved him back! Although he really needed to get the Brit separated now before other sensitive matters are revealed, or he could just leave the room quietly. He could confront him another time, after all Arthur was more likely to kill him right now than to kiss him. Quickly saying goodbye to Spain and Prussia, who knew of his plan, Francis ran from the room.

 

* * *

 

_ENG pov_

Apparently the countries had figured  out that he was drugged with some kind of truth serum and where all taking advantage of it.

"England are you afraid of me? kolkolkol" everyone was a bit taken aback

"Maybe less afraid than I think you're creepy to be quite honest Russia, and I think everyone here thinks the same"

"Hey not true I don't think he's that scary!" America shouted proudly

"Well there is an easy reason for that Alfred. You both have two major things in common: the first is that you and Ivan are quite frankly insane with power. And the second is that you both obviously suffer from a major case of UST."

Everyone was just staring at him not because they didn't agree with him but holy hell this is going to end badly, and England realised this too. Running away was probably his best chance of survival. Luckily for him Italy raised his hand.

"Hey England what do you think of me" said Italy obvious to the tension in the room

"You are adorable Italy you can cook you're sweet I totally get why Germany loves you" Arthur said with a relieved smile, He was glad the conversation turned to something else he liked his guts inside his body thank you.

"Wait was?" said German blushing profusely.

"Doitsu loves me?" Italy said with wonder.

"Yeah of course he does you're the only one he talks about when we get drunk together to forget that we work with imbeciles" England said while refraining to cringe "I'm going to get killed at some point if this continues"

Germany shot a dark look at England and then turned back to Italy

"Well ja... ich liebe dich Italy but it does not have to change anything between us... i don't want to lose you as a friend" Germany said dejectedly

"sshhhhuu...." Italy said while placing a finger on Germany's lips (he had to stand on his toes though because Germany was a lot taller than him) "I love you too Ludwig, I'm so happy, but let's talk about this somewhere else" Said Italy while he left the room with Germany on his trail still in shock

England was quite pleased at least they didn't focus on his love life any more. He found it weird that Francis hasn't commented on what England had said before though, now that he thought of it he hadn't seen the bloody frog since his confession. America was arguing with Russia about whether or not they had any UST (they had end of discussion). Canada and China were having a peaceful discussion about tea and food in general it seemed (he raised that boy well). And then in the other corner Spain and Prussia were laughing at some joke the latter made probably. They're Francis' best friends if anyone knows where he is it's obviously them.

"Has one of you seen that French bastard?"

"Depends on if you want to make sweet sweet amore to him if you find him or not" said Spain with a grin

"Of course i wanna make love to him, but it's not that easy" England groaned again he hoped that the truth serum was not permanent.

"Why not? Spain and I both know you're good in bed" Prussia said with a smirk

"This has nothing to do with my skills in bed and you know it, you guys know France he might want to sleep with me but then he'd be distracted by another pretty lady and he'd leave me. And I don't want that I want the whole growing old together stuff you know and GOD I NEED TO SHUT UP"

"Amigo I don't think you know France all that well" Spain said with a look of pity

"Ja dude he's been moaning about you for ages: "Oh and he iz so charming, a real gentleman," And "Once you get used to ze eyebrows he is so beautiful" Prussia added while laughing

"Si do not forget "Do not tell him but I actually think his British accent iz très sexy"" Said Spain imitating the French accent rather well

"Ok so he thinks I'm sexy and all that, it still doesn't mean he likes me or even more" Arthur said blushing crimson red

"Ah Arthur my friend do you have to be so dense?, he is head over heels for you mark my words he probably has been for ages"

"Ja always trying to get your attention by teasing you and always flirting with you." Prussia said while rolling his eyes.

"You think he flirts with everyone? no he doesn't... he only does it when you are around and if it isn't at you it's only to see if you'd become jealous. Just TALK to the man Arthur"

"So what do you suggest I do then? I can't just walk up to him and say "hey France want to get old together?"

"Well why not?" Prussia said while shrugging "seems the easiest way"

"Shut up for once Prusia, amigo I have a plan. We were normally supposed to meet him in an empty meeting room 10 minutes from now to see how it went, as he'd probably run away before being able to confront you. Now... me and Prusia we are not going to be there in 10 minutes but you will"

"Ow okay I get your plan... this might work"

 

* * *

 

_FR pov_

Ten minutes later Francis arrived at the meeting room where he'd meet up again with Prussia and Spain. He hoped they wouldn't be too disappointed in him because he chickened out. After all his plan worked didn't it? He had his confession. He just was too much of a coward to confront England. Maybe he could send a letter...?

> _Dear Arthur, Love of my life_  
>  _I'm sorry I drugged you... I return your feelings, let's take this to the Bedroom?_  
>  _Yours Faithfully Francis_

Eh... it isn't necessarily a bad idea but it would probably anger the Brit even more. He should ask Antonio a bit more for help, after all he managed to make a relationship work with that hothead of a Lovino. Which is really impressive.

Francis enters the room. Weird it's pitch-black in here, where is the light? He walks a bit around trying to find a light when suddenly the door closes behind him, and he hears a key being turned. Oh no he's been locked in, what now?

"Francis my dear, after all you put me through you aren't just going to run away from me are you? I'm hurt, to be quite frankly"

Et merde! That was Arthur no way to escape now. He couldn't see him but he was pretty sure Arthur was still on the other side of the room.

"S-ssalut Arthur comment ça-va?  ( _h-hhi Arthur how are you doing?)_

"Speaking in that Frog language again, that means your nervous or scared. Now why would that be?. And to answer your question Francis; I'm angry very angry"

Arthur was coming closer this was not a good, he had to have an escape plan et vite _(and fast)_

"Do you know why I'm angry Francis?"

"Je suis tellement désole de t'avoir drogué mon cher, tellement désole je te le jure!" ( _i'm so sorry i drugged you my dear,so sorry I swear)_

"It is indeed a very embarrassing experience, look at me I can't even pretend I don't know French any more. BUT that's not the reason why I'm angry"

"A-ah bon?" ( _o-oh yeah?)_ Francis asked surprised but even more scared because Arthur sounded really close.

"Yeah it did some good things like finally getting dense idiots together and permitting me to say things I've always wanted to say without getting beat up for it or laughed at."

Now Francis was a bit relieved he would probably still have an intact nose at the end of this discussion dieu merci! ( _thank God!)_

"No Francis i'm angry because some fool made a plan to drug me, get a confession out of me and once he had me on a dinner plate in front of him he still chickened out. Thank God for Gilbert and Antonio without them I would still think it was a cruel prank of yours and be clueless about your reciprocated feelings?"

That last bit sounded a bit unsure. God Francis get your shit together confess to the man, c'est maintenant ou jamais! ( _it's now or never!)_

"Arthur mon amour, je t'aime, je t'adore, i love you so much, I adore you. Dieu i love everyzing about you, your hair, you beautiful emerald eyes, how peaceful you look when you're taking care of your garden, the little smile on your face when you read something funny, the way your nose scrunches up when your tea isn't perfect. And your laugh, god Arthur your laugh. I would do anything to hear it every day for the rest of my life...

Francis would have continued but he found he couldn't as he was forcefully pressed against the wall by Arthur who was snogging the living daylights out of him.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you, Francis? Arthur whispered in his ear

With Arthur's words sending shivers down his spine, Francis couldn't quite get his tongue to work "I do not know but I know you must be very glad to finally have pushed me against a wall and have had your way with me" Francis said managing a grin

"Oh honey, you think I'm done having my way with you? We just got started." Arthur smirked

And before Francis could open his mouth again England kissed him to shut him up.

 

* * *

 

And if someone saw them coming out of the room together later, hair a mess and clothes awry, clearly still bathing in the afterglow they didn't comment.

Wait, no that person was America...

It only took three seconds for everyone in the building to know that: "England and France had had kinky sex in the conference room, guys omg!"

But honestly England and France couldn't care less they finally had each other.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you guys think :)? It isn't officially beta-ed although shoutout to L, my friend, who has this strange fascination with capital letters without her it would be painful to read. (i thought it was ok tbh) ANYWAY you can always write a comment it would make my day ;)


End file.
